Moonlight
by RedFishGirl
Summary: ***UNDER CONSTRUCTION***A new dragon has shown up in New York and she is odd...To say the least. This is her story of love, hardships, and happily ever after. ***UNDER CONSTRUCTION***
1. Chapter 1 The Race

**A/N: Alright I have been gone for a good 8 months and I guess I dont really have an excuse. I will get back to my other stories in time but I need to finish rewriting this one because it was floating through my mind the other day and started irritating me by how bad it was. This is much better, at least by my standards. Im going to try and update every couple of days. Try being the opperative word :) Happy reading :) P.S. this is much longer than the original :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long.**

**REVISED as of: 10/27/11**

~The Race~

Dragon P.O.V

It was a chilly Autumn night as I flew around Central Park. I wasn't able to sleep. Again. This was really getting irritating.

As I flew over a grove of trees in the quiet park, something caught my eye. A flash of red darted by moving faster than any human could. That instantly put me on guard. If it isn't human that meant it was a magical creature, and while I didn't think one would bother me it was best to be a little cautious.

I sniffed the air and caught a whiff of something spicy. 'That's odd' I thought to myself. I couldn't think off a magical creature that had a smell quite like that. Except… maybe well I kinda smelled like that. But that would mean…. I took another whiff of the air just to be sure.

Yep there was no mistaking it. There was another dragon flying around Central park. And that meant I was encroaching on someone else's territory. Ahh crud. I heard the distinct whistle of wings snapping through air that seemed to be coming from…. right behind me.

Jake P.O.V

I was out In Central park dealing with a pack of goblins who were counterfeiting Britney Spears Cd's and selling them on the streets. It hadn't been all that hard to take care of but they had managed to blast 'Baby One More Time' in my ears before I was able to take their Cd's away from them.

My ears are still ringing with that terrible thing that most of the population calls music. I had just begun to fly home when something caught my eye.

Another dragon was flying a ways in front of me. It was a smallish white dragon with red spikes. Said dragon was looking around wildly and froze when it caught sight of me. Right now I was really hoping that this was not another crazed fan.

Those people are insane, but it's even worse when you have a 2,000 pound troll girl who thinks she is going to marry you, and won't take no for an answer. I was broken out of my thoughts by the yell of "Don't eat me!"

I looked at the dragon who had landed on the ground and was currently backing away, which in my opinion was a stupid move if you were afraid someone was going to eat you, but my curiosity got the better of me so I flew down and landed a good 30 feet away.

"I'm not going to eat you" I said in a reassuring voice.

The other dragon sat up a little and looked at me oddly. "You aren't?"

By the pitch of its voice I guessed that the dragon was a girl. "Err no. Why on earth would I do that?"

She looked at me as if I had suggested that pigs could fly (which they can-at least in the magical world) "But I was in your territory, I shouldn't have been here."

"I don't think that Central park can really be referred to as my territory, and even if it was I wouldn't care all that much as long as you were just flying through." I replied.

What was this girl going on about? I had never heard about anything that said you can eat someone in your territory-if it was that way I would have eaten half of New York, but that would be cannibalism right? At least I think it would be.

She-Dragon P.O.V

Okay so this guy wasn't going to eat me? Well that was relief. I wasn't exactly in the mood to be eaten for a late night snack. I thought for a moment.

Right now I had two options: A. Fly like heck and high-tail it out of here and B. See if there was anything I could do in order to thank him for not eating me. Being raised properly by my mother I was forced to choose the latter option. I sighed and looked back at the other dragon.

"Is there anything I can do to thank you for not eating me?" I said in my nicest miss manners voice.

The other dragon seemed to think or a moment before nodding slowly with a small grin on his face.

"Would you race me? Just to the first pier in the harbor?"

I looked at him for a moment before nodding. I guess this guy was just full of surprises. "Sure," I replied.

"Alright on my mark, ready, set, GO!" At go both of us took off, pushing away from the ground and flapping out wings frantically to gain ground on the other. Right as I had gotten a bit of a lead, A garbage can came flying out of nowhere. "What the!" I yelled. I heard his quiet laughter as he passed me. Jerk.

Snarling, I ripped the trashcan off my shoulders and flew faster than I ever have in my life. 'No more little Mrs. Nice Girl' I thought as I shot after him.

Jakes P.O.V

That probably wasn't the nicest thing I had ever done, but it defiantly wasn't the meanest either. Anyways I was starting to lose, and Jake Long doesn't lose races, or even . 30 feet till I reached the harbor, but that female dragon was gaining and fast.

I put all my effort into flapping my wings and I hauled my butt towards the pier. I barely reached the pier first, just by a single flap of my wings, and she barreled into me as I landed. I landed with a loud "Oof" as she flew into my back. That was probably going to leave a bruise.

She-Dragon P.O.V

The cheater barley beat me. That was actually a remarkable feat, considering I had always been faster than all the other magical creatures I had raced. Or ran away from.

I was moving too fast to even try to stop so I just let fate take its course and plowed right into the other dragons back. Hah. I hoped that left a bruise.

It was payback for hitting me with a garbage can, and laughing at me. Though I suppose I must have looked pretty funny. I sat on him for a moment just for good measure before moving a few feet away to catch my breath.

He was really lucky that the trash can had been empty or I would have been really mad. He got up groaning in pain from the impact of the pier and a speeding me.

"Gah that hurt" He said as he sat on his haunches and stretched out his back.

"Good." I said glaring at him. "It was payback for hitting me with a stinking garbage can."

"Then I suppose were even. You know, you are really fast. I had to bust my butt just to win and barely at that." He said looking at me.

"That's nice to know." I said avoiding his gaze by looking up at the sky. From the position of the moon it was…. Holy crap it was LATE. I had better get back home before my mom realized I wasn't in bed. I turned back to the other dragon.

"It was nice meeting you and all but I really have to go. I'm sure we will meet again someday. Thanks for not eating me." I said as I spread my wings and took off. I heard him yell something that sounded like,

"Wait, my games Cake, what's chores?" But I wasn't sure. I didn't have the time to go back and ask so I merely waved and flew off in the direction of home.

**Please Review and tell me if you think this is any better :) **

**RFG**


	2. Chapter 2 School

**I think im getting back in the hang of this whole uploading when you say you will buissness. Its kinda fun :) Tell me what you think please. Reviews are the food of the soul :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own and never will.**

**Revised as of: 11/30/11**

~First Day of School

"Okay its your first day at a new school. Breathe, Relax and Smile" I mentally coached myself.

Taking a deep breath I tugged on the hem of my light red skirt and smoothed it down before pushing open the doors. I clutched my messenger bag closer to my body when I noticed the curious stares I was getting. I guessed that they didn't get new students all that often here but seriously, did they have to stare at me like I had suddenly grown horns- which I hadn't, I checked before leaving my house.

Lost in my thoughts I didn't watch where I was walking and ran smack into someone and taking us both down in a flailing of limbs. As I lay sprawled on the floor all I could think about was how stupid I looked and how I had just totally botched my attempts at being remotely cool.

I faintly heard someone ask me if I was all right and a hand was extended down to me. Grabbing the offered hand I was pulled back onto my feet. I looked up at the person who helped me up. It was a dark skinned girl wearing a cute shirt with a panda on it.

"Thanks," I said dusting myself off and feeling like an idiot. "Did I knock you-?"

The girl smiled and shook her head letting out a small laugh. "Nope don't worry about it. You just ran into Jakie-"at the mention of the victim of my absentmindedness I looked down to see a guy sprawled on the floor leaning against the lockers with a dazed look on his face.

I turned back to the nice girl to hear her saying "By the way my names Trixie, you must be new right? Cause I haven't seen you around here before."

I stared at her blankly before my brain processed what was being said. "Oh right. Yep I'm the new girl I guess. My names Felicity Richards. It's nice to meet you."

Turning to the guy on the floor I began to stutter out an apology as the embarrassment from knocking him over came flooding back. Geez what would my mother say? She would probably spout of in a speech about manners. Gripping onto the strap of my bag and twisting it between my hands I began to ramble.

"IamsosorryIreallydidn'twatchwhereIwasgoing-" The annoyed look on his face stopped me right in my tracks and I cut of my apology with a squeak. I watched as he stood up and opened his mouth.

Jake P.O.V

One moment I was talking to Trixie about going to the skate park after school next thing I know im being knocked into the lockers by a very rude passerby. I watched dazed as Trixie helped my attacker up and began to chat with her.

Where was the loyalty? Why didn't she help me up first? I sat there fuming silently as the girl who knocked me over began to mumble out an apology.

I sat there for a moment and took in her appearance. She was a couple inches shorter than me with light reddish hair and big blue eyes. She wore a light red skirt and a white t shirt. I stood up cringing slightly. For such a small girl she really packed a push. That was probably going to leave a mark. Yet another to add to my collection.

"You need to learn to watch where you're walking, cause that hurt. It was like being hit by a freight train." I said rubbing my back where it had hit the lockers, which was incidentally almost exactly where my other bruise was from my run in with the other dragon. The girl looked utterly offended by this.

"I will admit I probably need to watch where I'm going but there's no need to be so rude about it. I mean I did apologize, though now that I think about it you probably should have watched where you were standing and maybe I wouldn't have run into you." She huffed crossing her arms in front of her chest.

My eyes widened. What? Watch where I was standing? I glared at her. "I wouldn't have to worry about where I was standing If you payed any attention to where you were walking."

"All right Jake there's no need to be so mean. This is Felicity's first day of school so you better not ruin it by whining about a little accident." Trixie said grabbing me by my ear.

"Oww Trixie what are you doing, It wasn't even my fault-" I stopped my complaining when I saw the look she was giving me. I turned back to Felicity and Trixie released my ear.

"I'm sorry." I grumbled dejectedly. Felicity looked at me with a slightly nicer look.

"Apology accepted. So your name is Jakie?" She asked grinning.

"No." I scowled "That's just what Trixie insists on calling me."

Felicity let out a small laugh. Right at that moment the bell began ringing, signaling the start of the school day. I looked around on the floor for a moment, looking for my bag, but when I looked up Trixie and Felicity had linked arms and were walking away. Grabbing my bag from under the lockers I scrambled after them.

"Hey, wait for me!"

Felicity P.O.V

I walked with Trixie and Jake to my first class which they both had as well. Both of them walked to their seats and I went to go give the teacher the note I had gotten in the Office when I checked in. She examined it for a moment before nodding to me.

"Just stand over there and wait for me to introduce you to the class." She said shooing me in the direction of the corner.

I got the impression that this lady really didn't like her job. Or children. I noticed out of the corner she was gesturing for me to stand next to her.

"This is the new student. Please tell us a little bit about yourself Miss Richards." She said retreating to her desk.

I smiled nervously at the sea of bored, uninterested faces. "Err, Hi. My name is Felicity Richards and I just moved here from Colorado-"

The teacher cut me off."Alright, we don't need to know you whole life's story. Go and sit next to Mr. Long. Mr. Long raise your hand."

I was relieved when Jake raised his hand. I should have guessed it was him considering he did look Asian and Long was an Asian name. I made my way to the empty desk and plopped down, grateful that it was near the back.

The teacher began to drone on about the importance of something or another for the rest of class. Unlike the rest of the class who was either sleeping or texting, I actually tried to take notes. Tried being the operative word.

I mostly just ended up doodling for the rest of class. What seemed like a lifetime later the bell rang and I was able to escape the torture that was history class. I was happy that either Trixie or Jake were in all of my classes and they ended up introducing me to a weird guy named Spud. He was a nice guy albeit kinda weird, but nice.

The day dragged by slowly while I learned a bit more about my newfound friends. They seemed like an alright bunch. I was relieved when the final bell rang and I was able to escape to the outdoors. I was about to start walking down to my house when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I was surprised to see Jake standing there.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked.

"Well Trixie wanted me to invite you to come with us to the skate park later." He said turning around to glare at Trixie.

"Oh." I said surprised. "I would love to but I have to work at my mom's café later. Maybe another time?"

Jake nodded. "That's cool. I guess I'll see you around then Felicity."

"Bye." I called over my shoulder as I began the short walk home. Well that wasn't so bad. It looks like I actually made some friends today. Not bad at all.

**You Know what to do, Please Review. **

**Hey look im a poet and I didnt know it ! XD**

**But seriously- Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Home pt1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Felicity. Don't sue.

~Home~

Jake P.O.V

"I'm home!" I yelled. "Hey Jake how was school?" Fu asked.

I plopped down on the couch and replied "Amazing" Fu sat down next to me and asked "Why? What happened is it Rose?"

"No I met an amazing girl today and she's totally gorgeous. Oh and hey? Where's gramps?"

"Down at the store. Why?" Fu called.

But I was already out the door. I had grabbed my skateboard so now I was cruising towards gramps shop. I needed to ask him about my inner dragon.

"Hey gramps!" I hollered through the door.

"Hello young dragon." he said.

"Umm so something really weird happened in cooking today."I started.

"Yes what happened?" Gramps asked looking suddenly very interested.

"Well I had a conversation with my um 'inner dragon'" I said.

Gramps was quiet for what seemed like forever. "Jake sit down" he said in a serious tone. He sighed

"I guess I would have to tell you at one point. Jake how old are you?"

"Uhh 16"

"Jake when dragons turn 16 their bodies start to search for a mate."

"What !" I yelled.

"Yes Jake listen. When you find your mate you will know. If you find her tell me immediately. Okay?"

"Fine' I grumbled. As I skated home my thoughts turned to the mysterious white dragon I had raced. Who was she? Where was she from? Why couldn't I get her out of my head?

'_She was very pretty"_

"_Ah no not you again"_

"_only telling you what you already think"_

"_Get out of my head!'_

"_No"_

"_Get out"_

"_Nope"_

"_AHHHHHHH now I'm arguing with myself"_

"_Ye-_

THUMP! When I opened my eyes first thing I noticed was there was a person on top of me and I was on the ground. I realized it was Fi.

"We have got to stop meeting like this" she said smiling down at me.

"Are you okay I'm a huge klutz I didn't mean to hit you"- I cut her off.

"Fi you're babbling."

"Thanks" she said. She started to get up but stopped.

"Umm Jake can you let me go?"She asked. I realized me hands had gone around her waist anchoring her to me.

"Oh ya sure sorry" I released my hands and we both got up.

'_What are you doing fool?"_

"_Helping Fi get up?"_

"_You had her!"_

"_I'm getting tired of your crap Mr. Inner Dragon and you cant call me a fool that's calling you a fool! Ha I win!"_

"_GRRRRR"_

"Uhh Jake?" Fi's voice snapped me out of my internal conversation.

"I got to go see ya at school" Fi called as she hurried away.

That was awkward. She probably hates me now. "Great. Stupid inner dragon."


	4. Chapter 4 Home pt2

Disclaimer: I don't own AM:JL. Wish I did though…..

AN: reviews always make me feel appreciated

~Home pt. 2~

Felicity P.O.V

Awww crap I'm late I'm late! "Stupid klutziness" I muttered. I was late for rehearsal and if I didn't get there soon sapphire was gonna kill me. Sapphire is my boss. I work as a singer at a nightclub that also catered to magical beings.

That was one of the reasons I auditioned there. I got up on the stage, sang my song and bam! I was a lead singer and had an amazing job. I ran to the back door. I pushed open the door and ran to my dressing room, hurrying into my yoga pants and tank.

I ran out yelling "Im here!" I looked around expecting a rebuttal from sapphire but there was nobody there. I looked up at the clock. 4:00. Same time as always. "Hello?" I called "Anybody here?" "Hello Felicity" Sapphires voice came scaring me whit less.

"This is a recording I though you might have forgotten but daylights savings time ended a few days ago so its about 3:10 right now, but feel free to practice in the meantime. Thanks" The recording ended. "Ahh crud" I muttered. Here I was alone in the studio with an hour till rehearsals.

Might as well work on a new song I thought. I called out "Swing down." Seconds later a swing came down through the ceiling. I love this ceiling. It has stairs of all sorts, swings, pretty much whatever we might need for rehearsals.

I grabbed my guitar. Then I waited for inspiration. Next thing I knew I was falling. 'What the?"

"_Do not fear my daughter"_

"_Was that supposed to be com forting? Cause I'm still freaking out."_

"_Be calm. I am here to give you guidance"_

"_On what? Um where are you exactly?"_

"_You know you are a dragon. Correct?"_

"_Uhh yes."_

"_Good. My daughter I may only say this. The moon holds all the answers."_

"_What? Whats that supposed to mean? Where are you?"_

I was back I realized I had fallen off the swing. " What just happened?"


	5. Chapter 5 Suprise

**Thank you for reviewing: Onej6, Zombie, and Hezpeller! Thanks for the advice. Sorry if I mess up in this chapter.**

Disclaimer: You know the drill ;)

~Surprise~

Felicity P.O.V

The rest of the school week flew by after that first day. Me and Jake couldn't look the other in the eye without blushing. But tonight I was working, so I could forget.

Forget everything and get lost in the music. I actually made it to the rest of the weeks rehearsals without getting there an hour early or an hour late.

Sapphire said tonight was a magical crowd. I loved nights like this. Magic, Magic, and more magic! Yay! I looked at the clock and saw it was time to go if I wanted to get ready properly. I grabbed my bag and ran out the door of my apartment.

Jake P.O.V

Tonight was the night. Fu managed to get us into the hottest club in the magical world and the mortal world. Club Rouge. Me ,Trixie, and Spud were psyched. None of us could wait.

I was a little bummed that Fi couldn't come. Ah well. Can't have your cake and eat it too as mom would say. I was gonna meet them in ten minutes. I looked in my mirror. "Looking good" I smirked.

I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door. I walked up to Spud and Trixie. Trixie wore a white silky halter top and black skinny jean, with a pair of Navy pumps. Spud had ditched his beanie and had on a button up shirt and clean jeans. "Ready to go?" I asked.

"You bet!" Trixie replied.

We began the short walk to club Rouge.

Felicity P.O.V

Time to go. I grabbed my guitar and put it in the special compartment inside the stage.

"Hey Em!" I called to one of the dancers who also happened to be my roommate.

"Yea?" She said.

"How long till show time?"

"About 5 minutes. You aren't getting nervous are you? Don't worry babe you'll knock e'm dead."

"Thanks. Could you tell Sapphire that I'm gonna do a new slowish song last K?"

"Alright. Is this the new song you've been working on?"

"Yep"

"I'm lookin forward to hearing it. Lemme go tell Sapphire."

"Okay. Thanks"

She walked of to go tell Sapphire. I took my place on the stage and checked my microphone. **(AN: Think one of those headphone thingies)**

Bubba our bouncer began to let people in. I watched as the room filled up with trolls, lephercans, pixies, faires, and every other creature I could imagine. I heard the opening cords to my first song. I took a breathe and took my starting pose.

_I don't know who you think I am_

_I don't know who you think I am_

_I don't know who you think I am_

_I don't know who you think I am_

_He been gone since 3:30 (3:30)_

_Been comin home lately at 3:30(3:30)_

_Im super cool, Ive been a fool_

_But now im hot and baby you gonna get it_

_Now I aint trippin, I,I aint twisted_

_I aint demented well just a little bit(huh)__I'm kicking ass, I'm taking names  
I'm on a flame, don't come home babe_

_I'm breakin' dishes up in here  
All night (uh huh)  
I ain't gonna stop until I see __police lights__ (uh huh)  
I'm a fight a man (tonight)  
I'm a fight a man (tonight)  
I'm a fight a man  
A man, on a m-a-a-a-aan  
A man, a man, on a m-a-a-a-aan  
_

_I'm still waiting, come through the door_  
_I'm killing time and I'm _

_Oh __bleaching__ ya clothes  
I'm roasting marshmallows on the fire  
And what I'm burning, is your attire  
I'm getting restless, I'm getting tested  
And I can't believe hes always out every night and never checks in  
Is he cheating? Man I don't know  
I'm looking round for something else to throw  
_

_I'm breakin' dishes up in here  
All night (uh huh)  
I ain't gonna stop until I see __police lights__ (uh huh)  
I'm a fight a man (tonight)  
I'm a fight a man (tonight)  
I'm a fight a man  
A man, on a m-a-a-a-aan  
A man, a man, on a m-a-a-a-aan  
Oh_

_(Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh)_  
_I don't know who you think I am_  
_(I don't know who you think I am)_  
_But I really don't give a damn right now_  
_(Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh)_

_If you don't come I'm a huff and puff and  
Blow this, Blow this, huh  
Blow this, Blow this,  
I'm a blow this, blow this, huh  
Blow this, Blow this  
I'm a blow this, blow this, huh  
Blow this house, house down  
Dishes, breakin' dishes, breakin' dishes__police lights__ (uh huh)  
I'm a fight a man (tonight)  
I'm a fight a man (tonight)  
I'm a fight a man  
A man, on a m-a-a-a-aan  
A man, a man, on a m-a-a-a-aan  
Oh _

All night (uh huh)  
I ain't gonna stop until I see

_A man, a man, on a m-a-a-a-aan  
a man, a man, on a m-a-a-a-aan__[x3]_

breakin' breakin' breakin' breakin' (dishes dishes, dishes)

The crowd had started to dance and I smiled.

Jake P.O.V

We finally got in the club and it was packed. I saw Spud and Trixie looking around wide eyed. Sometimes it was hard to remember that they weren't magical unless you count Spuds B.O as some sort of poisonous gas.

I looked around for a table to claim as ours. I spotted a booth near the stage. I pointed it out to Spud and Trixie. They nodded and we walked towards it and sat down. We dropped our stuff on the table.

A new song began and Trixie dragged Spud to the dance floor despite his protests. I looked up at the stage and almost fainted then and there. Up there on the stage singing and dancing was Fi. She was wearing a sparkly dark blue halter top dress that ended in tatters at her knees. She looked drop dead gorgeous. I heard a familiar voice inside my head begin to speak.

"_She is very beautiful"_

"_Ya she is"_

"_She would make a good mate. Shes magical too or she wouldn't be here."_

"_Ya- Wait what? They let humans in too!"_

"_What's the chance she's a human?"_

"_Around.. NO WAY SHES MAGICAL!"_

"_You did say she was beautiful enough too be part fairy!"_

"_ahh great my own mind is turning against me!" _

"_Just stating the obvious"_

"_Arggghhhh!"_

I was snapped back to reality by the absence of music. "Huh?" I wondered aloud. I looked up at the stage to see Fi sitting on a swing holding a guitar. When did that happen? I wondered. I watched as she strummed the first cords of a song.

Felicity P.O.V

I looked out at the crowd and my eyes locked on to a splotch of red. It couldn't be? It was. Jake was here. He looked as shocked as me. I took a breathe. Here we go.

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old, tired place __lonely__ place  
Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say

It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
( From: . )  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that

This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

I watched as couples slowly broke apart. I got up and put my guitar back in its stage cubby , took of my headset microphone, and jumped of the stage. I walked towards where I had seen Jake.

Jake P.O.V

I couldn't help but feel like that song was for me. I noticed her looking at me and smiled. The song ended to applause which she smiled at as she put her guitar away and hopped off the stage and began to walk in my direction. I got up and attempted to navigate through the crowd to find her.

I knew I had found her when I was knocked to the ground by, who else? Fi. I smiled at her As I helped her up. I heard her say something."What?" I yelled leaning closer. Her voice was smothered by the loud music. I leaned closer.

So close our noses were practically touching. She looked into my eyes and I wanted to kiss her. Badly. I felt her grab my shirt and pull me closer. Next thing I knew our lips were touching softly. I never wanted the moment to end.

Sadly humans need air to survive even half-humans like me. We slowly broke apart. I grabbed her hand and led her back to my table. We slid into the booth, not talking just staring into each other's eyes. I had missed her face.

We hadn't been able to look at each other or talk for the past couple days. I heard somebody clear their throat and broke eye contact with Fi to look at this intruder.

Felicity P.O.V

I can't believe I did that. I musty be loosing my mind.

"_You have to admit that was amazing"_

"_Yes it was"_

"_Try it again"_

"_But what if he didn't want me to kiss him and what about that Rose girl he mentioned once?"_

"_Girl you are a fire breathing dragon."_

"_I think that says everything. You could totally take her. He's yours now"_

"_Good… Wait what?"_

I felt eyes burning a hole in my head and looked over to see Em smirking at me.

"Well who do we have here?"

I made a strangled noise because my throat was so dry. I pointed at my throat. She apparently got the message. Get me something to drink and she got the details. She returned in a moment with a sprite with a cherry in it. I grabbed it and chugged the thing. I set it down and began to talk.

"So Em, this is Jake."

"Hello" he said holing out a hand to her.

"He's polite and good looking? You get all the luck."

I laughed and stood up. I turned her around and pointed at a good looking blond guy that would sneak a glance at her than blush and look away.

"You see that guy?"

"Ya"

"He's been watching you all night"

She smiled in his direction and Thanked me. She said bye to Jake and walked towards the guy I had pointed out.

"Come with me" I whispered to Jake.

"Alright" he said "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" I whispered as I led him to the back door. We walked to central park and I pulled him into a patch of bushes. I laughed at his confused expression. I pulled him deeper into the bushes and than we were out. I heard his gasp at what we saw.

This was my place it was made up of a huge tree surrounded by bushes except for a small gap in the middle that had a perfect view of the lake. We sat down on the ground and I leaned on Jakes chest. I felt his arms wrap around my waist. We watched the moon climb in the sky till we fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Little Flower Glow

Disclaimer: I think we all know I don't own this. If I did well..

~Little Flower Glow~

Jake P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes. Why was my bed so hard? It felt like I had slept on rocks. I realized a warm body was pressed up against me. What? Oh it was Fi. Last night came rushing back. The kiss. The park. Everything. I felt Fi begin to stir.

"Morning beautiful" I whispered.

She turned and looked at me through half closed eyes. "Hi"

I helped her up. "What do you wanna do now?"

"I need to go change"

"Why you look fine to me"

"Jake, I just slept on the ground all night. I have been wherein this dress for about a day. It smells"

"Oh"

Just then my phone began to ring. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Yo Jakie where did you go last night? Me Spud were so worried."

"Chill Trix, I'm fine."

"Good. Come to the skate park now. K?"

"Fine"

And with that she hung up. I turned to Fi. "Do you wanna come to the skate park or do you just wanna go home?" I asked

"Home. I need sleep"

"Okay"

We fought our way back through the bushes and walked in the direction of her apartment. She shivered in the cold air so I gave her my jacket. We walked in silence. She stopped at an apartment building a couple blocks away from the skate park. "Do you wanna come in?"

"Sure"

She grabbed my hand and led me up some stairs, and down a hallway. We stopped at a door that read 3C. Fi pushed open the door and led me inside.

I looked around and admired the place. The room we were in was a small living room. The walls were a pale blue and the furniture was made up of a soft looking cream colored sofa, a little coffee table with a round lamp, and a TV was mounted on the wall.

"Cool" I said. Fi smiled and led me down a small corridor and we passed a little kitchen, a bathroom, two bedrooms and finally at the end of the hall there was a door. Fi pushed open the door.

"Wow" was all I could say. The room was simple but amazing. There was a Queen sized mattress pushed up against the wall to my right, a squishy blue bean bag in the corner of the far wall. But the far wall was what got me. The entire wall was a window with an amazing view of the city.

"This is amazing"

"Thanks"

"Well I guess I better go"

"Okay"

I pulled Fi close and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "See you home latter" I called as I walked out the door. I was floating on a cloud all the way to the skate park. I walked up to Trixie and Spud in their usual attire.

"Okay spill" Trixie demanded.

"Well"- I started. Suddenly my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey kid you have to get to central park now."

"On the double Fu"

I hung up. "Sorry guys. Am-Drag business."

"Saved by the bell" Trixie muttered.

"Bye Jake!" smiled Spud.

I ran off in the direction of Central park. Wasn't I just here? I skidded to a stop in front of Gramps and Fu. "What?" I panted.

"A couple of trolls angered the lake monster that lives in this lake. Now it's squishing everything in sight. You need to subdue it without hurting it majorly or hurting anyone else."

"Alright. DRAGON UP!" I yelled.

I felt the heat then I was a dragon. I flew over to the lake monster thing. It looked a bit like a giant jellyfish. "Hey Ugly!" I yelled getting its attention. "I think its time for a makeover!"

I flew in and whacked it with my tail. It grabbed my tail and held me upside down. This was a problem. I breathed a ball of fire at it, forcing it to let go of my tail. I began to pummel it with my fists. I was effectively beating it off. Then its tentacles grabbed me.

They were squeezing so tight it was hard to breathe. I hit the tentacles with all parts of me not tied up. Stars were beginning to form in my vision. "Fu? Gramps? A little help here?"

"Sure kid" Fu yelled.

They both charged into battle but were quickly wacked aside. "Sorry kid looks like your on your own. Try biting it!"

Thanks guys really helpful. The monster applied more pressure and my vision went black.

Felicity P.O.V

I saw the trouble from my window. I saw the dragon I had raced get knocked out and transform into..Jake? I watched in horror as he was flung into a tree and didn't move. I felt my anger began to grow.

I raced to an alley near the park. I grabbed my necklace and whisper sang "Little flower glow, Let your power shine." There was a flash of light and I was in dragon form. I took to the sky and raced towards the park.

I roared my fury to the world. I landed in front of Jakes body. I walked on all fours towards the monster my eyes glowing.

Fu P.O.V

I turned to Loa Shi. "Is that a?" I asked in shock. He nodded gravely.

"But aren't they extinct?"

"Apparently there are 1 or 2 left."

"Wow, how did the kid meet one?"

"I am not sure."

We watched as the white dragon ripped at the monster with razor sharp claws.

"Shouldnt we stop it from killing the monster?"

"We wouldn't be able to stop her, she is too strong."

"How do you know she's a girl?"

"I just know"

"Okay then."

When she was satisfied the monster had suffered enough she breathed a blue gas at it. The monster fell back into the lake with a splash. I watched in amazement as she turned towards Jake and transformed.

Felicity P.O.V

I landed next to Jake and shook him "Jake wake up!" I whispered. "Don't leave me here alone!" I leaned over his chest crying.

"R_emember the song my child."_

"_What song?"_

"_Remember…"_

Suddenly it hit me. That song. "I'm so stupid sometimes" I muttered. I closed my eyes and placed my necklace on Jakes chest. I began to sing.

Fu P.O.V

"What's happening?" I asked Loa Shi.

"I am not sure" he said with his brow furrowed.

I saw the girl lean over his chest and white tendrals shoot from her hands. A ghostly song reached was the most beautiful music I had ever heard in all my 600 years.

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

I watched as the light got brighter.

_Make the clocks reverse, bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design_

_Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

A bright flash and I saw Jake begin to stir. Me and the old man ran towards him. The girl looked up and ran, disappearing in the trees. "Wait!" I called. I turned back to Jake. He was slowly sitting up with Loa Shi helping him.

A glitter fell off jakes shirt and I hurried to grab it as it fell. I put it in one of my wrinkle pouches for safe keeping. Me and Loa Shi took Jake home. I looked in the direction of where the girl had disappeared and whispered "Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7 Dragon of the Moon

Disclaimer: don't own. Wish I did.

~Dragon of the moon~

Jake P.O.V

I woke up with a start. I had been dreaming of The white dragon and Fi. They would dance circles around each other, while a ghostly voice sang about a flower then at the end of the song they would merge and become one person. It was really weird.

"How ya feeling kid?" Fu asked

"Actually I feel pretty good."

Gramps and Fu shared a look. "Jake what do you know about a white dragon?" Gramps asked.

"Umm Why?"

"Because she saved your life. If she had not healed you, you would have passed over to the land of the dead."

"She saved me? I was dead?"

"Ya Kid, it was spooky she tore that monster to shreds and came back to you cried, sang a creepy song and healed you. It was very strange to watch." Fu said.

"Oh and she left this" he said as he reached into his wrinkles and pulled out a delicate necklace. He handed it to me.

I took it and studied it carefully. It was a strange white flower. It seemed oddly familiar. "Who was she?" I asked.

"Well that's the tricky part kid. We don't know."

"You don't know?"

Gramps came into the room with his magical book. "We know only this. She is an extremely rare sort of dragon." he opened the book to a page.

"The moon dragon, otherwise known as a passion dragon" He read "Extremely rare and extremely lethal"

"Is that all we know" I asked.

"I wasn't done." Gramps glared "they are always a very pale white with any colored spikes and eyes. But what makes them so strange is that their spikes and eyes are the color of their mates scales and spikes. They also breathe different sorts of gas along with fire. When a loved one is threatened their eyes glow and they are given the strength of 100 dragons. They have uncharted healing capabilities and are immortal."

I could only stare at him.

"Kid this is really important. She seems to have taken a liking to you, might even be your mate. You have to tell us everything you know, everything even dreams you've had about her."

By the time I had told them everything they had their thinking faces on. "Jake we need to think" Gramps said. I nodded and walked out. I grabbed my phone off the table and called Spud and Trixie and told them everything. They said they were coming over pronto.

10 minutes later they walked into the shop with Fi tagging along. I looked at her face and was confused to see the fear there. There was no way she could have known about me being hurt. Was there? She ran over to me and hugged the stuffin out of me.

I heard her whisper "Your okay." I hugged her back. I noticed Spud and Trixie sharing a look. We all sat around and talked for the rest of the day until Fi had to go to work and Trixie and Spud had to leave for dinner. I couldn't stop thinking about what Gramps had said.

Would I have to leave Fi for this moon dragon chick? I fell into a troubled sleep and dreamt of Fi being ripped from my arms and falling into the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8 Not so Welcome Home

Disclaimer: You probably should have figured this out by now.

~Not so Welcome Home~

Jake P.O.V

Gramps forced me to stay in bed for the rest of the weekend. But that didn't stop me from having fun. Fi Trixie and Spud had practically lived in my room for the rest of the weekend with me. We joked, we laughed, we talked, we made out, well at least me and Fi did affectively chasing Spud and Trixie away for half an hour.

All in all it wasn't so bad. But today was Monday and I was finally allowed to move. I walked with Fi to school today and we talked. I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. I was still troubled by gramps warning.

As we got to school we saw a crowd outside the front doors. I got a glimpse inside and I felt the blood drain out of my face. Rose was back. I grabbed Fi and practically dragged her inside, hoping Rose didn't see me.

I heard a call of "Jake?" and froze.

Me and Fi turned around to face Rose. "Hi" I heard Fi say for me. I was too tongue tied to say anything.

"I wasn't talking to you. What are you doing with my boyfriend." I heard Rose hiss.

"Umm excuse me? Your boyfriend? Last time I checked he was with me so run along now." Fi snarled back. She let go of my hand and walked up to Rose staring her down with a frown.

"Jake your cheating on me?" Rose shrieked.

"No I'm not we broke up remember?" I told her.

Roses face turned bright red with fury. "Fi I think we should run now" I whispered.

"Good idea" she said and we backed away slowly than ran like our lives depended on it. After checking the all clear I heard Fi quietly ask "Jake do you love me?"

I looked down at her she looked so unsure and scared. I had no doubt. "Yes, Fi I do."

"What about Rose?"

"Rose doesn't matter anymore, all that matters is you."

She reached up and brought my head down to hers. I wrapped my arms around her waist and closed the distance between us. Her lips were different than normal still soft but they were hot. Scalding hot. What? That was new. I ignored it and deepened the kiss.

A rude "Ahm" brought me back to reality and we broke apart. I looked up to see Trixie grinning like a mad man and Spud looking a little lost.

"So you are together?"

"Trix you've seen us kiss before."

"Ya well I couldn't be sure. For all I knew you were just friends with benefits."

"Nope. It's the real deal."

"Good. It's about time."

The bell rang and we all walked to class. On the way to first period I noticed posters for a dance. "Perfect" I smiled.

Professor Rotwood was crazier than ever and couldn't be farther off on his talk on dragons but when he started to talk about moon dragons I began to pay attention. "-at midnight on a full moon they are forced to transform and need to be in close proximity to their mates. That is all class dismissed."

I couldn't help but think about what he said. The full moon was the night of the dance if my mental calendar was right. So if she was here I would know.

I asked Fi if she could get Friday night off and she said yes. Then I asked her to go to the dance with me and she said yes to this too. I was in a good mood when we passed Rose in the hallway.

Felicity P.O.V

I'm going to the dance with Jake! Yay! Suddenly I felt somebody shove me. Mid fall I pushed myself into a front handspring. There tragedy avoided. I looked to see Rose glaring at me.

"Think you're so special just because you can do a fancy cartwheel?" She snarled.

"Rose back off" Jake growled looking angry. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Jake come on" I whispered. "She's not worth it."

He seemed to calm down under my touch. "I didn't know you were an acrobat too?" He said as we walked.

"Well Jake, there's a lot you don't know about me." I replied. If only you knew.


	9. Chapter 9 The Dance

Disclaimer: Don't own

~The Dance~

Felicity P.O.V

I managed to avoid Rose and her groupies for the rest of the week, and dodged most of her sabotage. She didn't like that, and that made me happy. Anything that bothered her made me happy. Something was bothering Jake.

I could tell. His eyes were like a tell all book. Whenever he looked at me he had fear in his eyes and would hug me a bit closer. But tonight was the night of the dance. Trixie managed to get Spud to ask her without confusing him to no end.

Sometimes that boy was as dumb as a potato. I looked in my closet for the perfect dress. After shuffling around my closet, vetoing everything. It was either too short, too blue, too red. Then I got it. I ran to Em's room and into her closet.

I overestimated how deep it was, smacked my head on the wall and fell down. A dress landed on me. I looked it over. "Perfect."

Jake P.O.V

Tie or no tie? I wondered. I wonder if Fi is having the same problem. I couldn't decide which color suit. Blue or Black?

"Go for the black kid. Cant go wrong there."

"Thanks Fu."

"Sure kid."

I tossed on the suit, ruffled my hair, and grabbed the rose I got for Fi. We had agreed to meet at the dance. She wanted it to be a surprise. Ah well here I go. I arrived at the dance and walked over to Trixie and Spud.

"Hey guys you seen Fi?"

"Nope not yet."

We chatted for a minute and the dance was starting to move. Then the doors opened and in walked Fi. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared, mouths hanging open. She looked amazing, with her hair in curls and her eyes sparkling.

But what got me was the dress. It was black and strapless, with a tight top that flowed out a little at the waist and ended about mid thigh. She had on a pair of really strappy black stilettos that laced up to her knees. The crowd on the dance floor parted(**AN: think You Belong with Me music video)** and walked towards me.

"Fi?" I asked.

"The one and only" she said.

"You look….Wow"

"Thanks."

Felicity P.O.V

I dragged Jake out to the dance floor. Tonight would be perfect is I didn't have to leave the second the moon hit the center of the sky. Ah well. Might as well enjoy it while it lasted. We danced for 6 songs then went to a table, and sat down for a breather.

"I'm gonna go get some punch" Jake said and walked off to do just that. I watched as a microphone was brought to the center of the stage. "Any takers?" yelled a teacher.

Rose pointed at me and called "She will!" She was probably counting on me being a terrible singer.

"Ermm no thanks" I said.

'Do it, Do it, Do it, Do it!' the crowd began to yell. I sighed and got up. Here we go. I walked to the Dj and whispered what I needed. He nodded. I walked up on the stage and grabbed the mike. I took a pose in the center of the stage.

I got a house but I need new furniture  
Why spend mine when I could spend yours?  
The truth is, I will love you the same  
But why complain, you buying Gucci, babe?

You might see me in the spot, ya boy think I'm hot  
So I came up in here to get what you got  
I'm hot like the block, uh huh, you like that  
Know you wanna bite that, uh huh, yeah, right there

They love the young girl, they wanna give it to me  
Wish I was in a flick and I ain't talking movies  
If ya young, if ya hot, girl, shake what ya got, girl  
I keep 'em singing

Lemme get that, huh  
What you got, up in them jeans?  
Put it on me or get lonely  
Lemme get that, huh? You know five car garages  
Name on your bank account, all day massages

Lemme get that, huh  
I wanna put it on blast  
Lemme get that, huh?  
Better slow down 'fore I make you crash, boy  
Got what you want, baby, got what you need  
But we can't proceed unless you got that for me

I got a house but I need new furniture  
Why spend mine when I could spend yours?  
The truth is, I will love you the same  
But why complain, you buying Gucci, babe?

I'ma put you on the spot, keep the sheet in knots  
I bought me a Benz, you buy me the yacht  
A girl need a lot, the girl need some stocksBonds is what I got, bonds is what I got

They love the young girl, they wanna give it to me  
Wish I was in a flick and I ain't talking movies  
If ya young, if ya hot, girl, shake what ya got, girl  
I keep 'em singing

Lemme get that, huh  
What you got, up in them jeans?  
Put it on me or get lonely  
Lemme get that, huh?  
You know 5 car garages  
Name on your bank account, all day massages

Lemme get that, huh  
I wanna put it on blast  
Lemme get that, huh?  
Better slow down 'fore I make you crash, boy  
Got what you want, baby, got what you need

But we can't proceed unless you got that for me

I got a house but I need new furniture  
Why spend mine when I could spend yours?  
The truth is, I will love you the same  
But why complain, you buying Gucci, babe?

Boy, I know you want my love, love  
Nothing is free in this world, world  
Unless my love is your love, love  
I'm not a gold diggerLemme get that, huh  
What you got, up in them jeans?  
Put it on me or get lonely  
Lemme get that, huh?  
You know 5 car garages  
Name on your bank account, all day massages

Lemme get that, huh  
I wanna put it on blast  
Lemme get that, huh?  
Better slow down 'fore I make you crash, boy  
Got what you want, baby, got what you need  
But we can't proceed unless you got that for me

I got a house but I need new furniture  
Why spend mine when I could spend yours?  
The truth is, I will love you the same  
But why complain, you buying Gucci, babe?

I struck my last pose. Applause, applause, and more applause. This is why I perform.

Jake P.O.V

I leave for three seconds and when I come back Fi is up on the stage singing. I laughed, once a performer always a performer. I set down our drinks and walked up to the bottom of the stage. I looked at Fi and smirked.

"I leave you alone for three seconds"-

She smirked back and walked over to me. "What can I say? I couldn't refuse."

Trixie walked up. "Girl you just brought the house down. That was amazing."

Fi started to reply then stopped. She looked up through the sun roof and gasped. "Ah crap" I heared her whisper. Without another word she ran out the door without another word. I ran after her. I burst out the door and looked around.

"Fi?" I called. All I heard was a roar. I felt my blood run cold. No it couldn't be. I ran to the alley next to school and saw her. The girl dragon. The one who saved me. "Fi?" I whispered.

The dragon nodded. "I need to get you to gramps fast." Inside I was full of Joy and shock. Fi was a dragon. Not just any dragon either. THE dragon. My mate. I dragoned up and led her to gramps shop. I transformed and ran inside. "Fu, gramps get out here."

"What is it?" gramps asked as he and Fu walked outside.

He saw Fi and he gasped. "Oh. We need to get her to the council. Now."


	10. Chapter 10 The Dragon Council

Disclaimer: I don't own

~The Dragon Council~

Jake P.O.V

Gramps reached into a jar and pulled out a handful of strange looking dust. He threw it on the ground and yelled, "Council chamber!" and poof! We were there. The council who had apparently interrupted some sort of argument because the council members were glaring at us.

"What Loa Shi? Now is not the time." They barked.

"Then make time." Gramps said angrily.

At that moment Fi rose up into the air and with a flash of white light, detransformed back into her human self. I ran over to her and caught her as she was falling.

"This young lady is the last Moon Dragon" He said pointing at Fi.

Council member Chang looked at us and laughed "Ha! That girl a moon dragon? Preposterous!"

"Fi please show them your dragon form." Gramps asked turning to her.

She stepped out of my embrace and replied, "Alright."

She reached up towards her neck and gasped. "My necklace? Where's my necklace?"

Fu stepped forward and handed it to her. "Here you go it fell of when you were healing Jake."

She smiled and nodded her thanks and then closed her eyes and began to sing.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

There was another flash of light and a large white dragon stood in Fi's place.

"What sort of proof do you need?" She asked.

"Put someone to sleep with your breathe only Moon Dragons can do that."

"Fine. Easy enough" She walked over to one of the council members and breathed a bluish gas at him. His had hit the table with a thud and the sound of his snores echoed in the chamber.

"Good enough for me" One of them said.

"Go through that door and what do you kids call it these days? Hang out with the other children." Gramps said. "I need to have a private meeting with my fellow council members.

Fi detransformed and pulled me through the door. I looked inside and realized we were in a lounge with other teens hanging around and chatting. Me and Fi walked over to an empty couch and I sat down and Fi laid down with her head on my chest.

"Im so sleepy" she muttered before falling into a deep sleep.

The other kids in the room walked over finally realizing that there were new arrivals to the room.

"Who are?" A Kid who looked a little bit like Spud asked.

"Jake Long" I replied.

"The American dragon?'

"Yep the one and only"

"Hey cool man I'm Noah the Canadian dragon' he turned to the others. "That's Sophie the Scottish dragon, Quinn the Irish dragon, Will the English Dragon, Derek the South American dragon, and Dmitri the Russian dragon. Who's sleeping beauty here?"

"Nice to meet you" I greeted. "This is Fi, my mate"

"You have a mate? Already?"

"Yep"

"Well you're lucky, she's gorgeous"

"Thanks" I said uneasily.

"Just a question but why are you all dressed up?"

"Well long story short, Fi Transformed in the middle of a dance. Nobody saw her though."

Fi began to stir. She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Hi"

"Hey"

"Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yep"

She noticed the other people in the room staring at her intently and jumped 6 feet in the air.

"Who the heck are you people?" She said peeking out from under my arms.

"The teenage dragons of the world" Noah replied.

"Hello my names Sophie" Sophie said walking up to her.

"Nice to meet you."

Just then we heard a bang from inside the other room. We all jumped up and ran to the door and attempted to shove it open but it wouldn't budge.

"Were locked in!" Somebody yelled.

"Break down the door! The guy named Will yelled.

"We can't its dragon proofed."

Fi walked up to the door and laughed. "But it's not Fi proofed." And with that she breathed a green gas and the door was melted away.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Acid breath" She replied.

I smiled, grabbed her hand and we ran through the door. The room was full of smoke.

"Hello? I everybody okay?" I yelled.

"Yes" came the reply. "just an accident."

The smoke cleared away and we saw the council member all getting up. I ran to Gramps. "Are you okay?"

"Yes" he replied. "Felicity?

"Yes?" She asked.

"Would you mind if we conducted an examination of your dragon form?"

"Would it be okay if Jake stayed with me?" She asked.

"That would be fine"

Fi muttered her spell and dragoned up and I did the same. She sat down on the floor like a cat and I curled my body around her outer side. The council member and a few of the teens we had met earlier walked over and began looking her over, poking and prodding her.

When they poked too hard I snarled at them and they backed off slightly. After what seemed like forever they were done. We both detransformed and stood up.

"Well?"I asked. "What was the point of this?"

"She is in fact a genuine Moon dragon, though how she has survived this long alone, I would like to know." Council member Chang grumbled.

"Well you see I have only been around the last 15 years so I think the question you're looking for is how my other survived so long. But I don't know where she is or who she is. All I have left of her is this necklace."

"Hey someone wanna explain what a Moon dragon is?" yelled Sophie, to mumbles of agreement from the other teens.

Council member Chang sniffed and said "Very well. Moon dragons were thought to be extinct until about 10 minutes ago. They are the fiercest most lethal dragon there is. They are unique for their special mating habits and their relationship with the moon. Long ago they were the supreme beings on earth until greedy evil beings began to kill them for their power. They are believed to be descended from the moon spirit, Tui. Is that good enough?"

"That's a lot more than Gramps told me" I muttered.

"I must bid you farewell, my daughter would never forgive me for bringing her son home so late." Gramps said. He reached inside a little pouch on his belt and grabbed more of the powder we used to get here.

"Bye, nice meeting you!" Fi called as we were whisked away. I walked home and thought about the night's events. Council member Chang did not seem to like Fi one bit. I jogged up the stairs to my room, threw my clothes in the hamper, threw on a pair of clean boxers and hopped in bed.

I couldn't help but wish Fi was here. I woke up again at one in the morning to the sound of a window closing,I felt someone slide into bed next to me.

"Fi?" I whispered.

"I couldn't sleep" Came the muffled reply.

I smiled and drew her closer to my chest. I had the best sleep of my life that night even though I knew it wouldn't last. My sense of dread couldn't be more spot on.


	11. Chapter 11 Hey Mom!

Disclaimer: Don't own

~Hey mom! ~

Felicity P.O.V

I woke up and got out of bed groggily. Then a smell hit my nose. Pancakes. Yay Em made pancakes! I thought groggily. I padded down stairs and thought when did we get stairs?

Then my thoughts returned to pancakes and I walked towards the smell. An unfamiliar woman was standing over a griddle humming while a little girl who looked a bit like Jake looked up and stared at me mouth hanging open.

"Mom there's a strange person standing behind you!" She yelled.

The woman turned around and looked at me "Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" I was about to answer when I felt something hit my head and the world went black.

Jake P.O.V

I woke up to a loud crash downstairs. "Fi?" I said realizing that she wasn't anywhere in my room.I ran downstairs and saw a bit of red hair coming out through the door to the kitchen.

I ran inside to see my mom holding a frying pan and Fi lying on the ground out cold.

"What happened?" I yelled crouching down next to her head.

"Do you know this girl?" Mom asked crossing her arms.

"Yes! She's ermmm uhhh" I stuttered

"Jacob Luke Long is this girl your girlfriend?" Mom asked her voice rising.

"Well actually she's a bit more than that." I muttered

"You're telling me this girl is your mate?" She yelled.

"Yes pretty much." I replied.

"What was she doing in my house at 7:00in the morning?"

"Sleeping"

"You had a girl in your bed! Your only 16! You are in big trouble Mister!" She yelled blowing her top. Her screaming brought dad running downstairs and began to wake Fi up.

Dad ran downstairs yelling "What happened? After everything was explained in a non-magical fashion he too yelled at me. Fi began to sit up.

"I feel like I was hit by a truck" She mutterd. She noticed us looking at her and screamed. "You're not Em!"

"You're at my house" I said calming her. "These people are my family"

"Oh. Hello my name is Felicity Richards." She said standing up.

"Hello little lady I'm Jakes father and this is my wife Susan and my daughter Hailey.

Felicity P.O.V

The little girl named Hailey crawled up next to me on what I realized was a couch.

"Hello" She said "You are way too pretty to be dating someone like Jake."

I laughed and replied "Thank you."

"Now back to the topic at hand. What are you doing in my house?" Susan began. She shooed the rest of the family except for Jake into another room. "So you really are mates?"

"Yes" Jake answered.

"What are you?"

"I'm a Moon dragon" I replied.

"Aren't they extinct?"

"Apparently not"

"Well then do you have any special mating needs?"

"No well I just need to be really close to Jake on the night of the full moon."

"Alright then. Are you two being responsible?" She asked with a serious face.

"What?" Jake choked out.

"Yes we are Mrs. Long" I said blushing.

"Well lets go eat some breakfast then."

We went to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"So Felicity do you have a job?" Jakes dad asked.

"Yes actually, I'm a singer at a club"

"Oh so a high end place"

"Yes you could say that."

"How old are you?"

"16 in 3 months"

I shoveled down as many pancakes as I could because for some reason I was starving. Mrs. Longs pancakes are amazing! I looked up at the clock and gasped "I'm late!" I had rehearsals today. "I'm so sorry but I have to go I'm late for an appointment."

I grabbed my plate and ran to the sink, scrubbing it in record time hugged Jake goodbye, fell over, got up and bid Jakes family goodbye, and ran out the door. I heard Mr. Long say to his astonished family "Well that was interesting."


	12. Chapter 12 Hello Again

**AN: How much longer should I make this? I'm thinking like 5 more chapters But what do you people think?**

Disclaimer: Don't own

~Hello again~

Felicity P.O.V

A day had passed since I was at Jakes house. Truth be told I was a little afraid that if I went back that I would get hit with another frying pan. Ouch. Jake texted me saying he was going to come watch me sing tonight so I was really excited. I had practiced a new routine and I was ready for the night.

I got to the club right on time and began to get ready for this nights performance.

Fu dog P.O.V

It was about 9 O'clock when 6 lost looking teens came into the shop. I dropped down to normal dog walking stance. The only girl in the group walked up to me.

"Hey Fu, Jakes mom sent us here do you know where he is?" She asked

"Ya he's down at club Rouge with Fi. Tell the bouncer you're with him. Wait why?"

"Well we decided to drop in for a visit." She replied.

"Okay have fun!"I called as they walked out the door.

Sophie P.O.V

We walked towards where Club Rouge was. All the while I wondered how the heck Jake got into this club. It was one of the most exclusive clubs in the world. W arrived at the door. I walked up to the bouncer.

"Name?" He asked

"We are with Jake Long" I said attempting to sound confident. It didn't work so well.

The bouncers expression changed immediately. "You're friends of Jake? Go right in. He's in the booth nearest the stage."

We walked in not needing to be told twice. The club was packed. I began to walk in the direction of the booth the bouncer had pointed at, with the guys trailing behind me. I turned and saw Jake sitting inside the booth.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Well we decided as a group to come visit you. How on earth did you manage to get in here?" I asked.

"You guys remember Fi right?" He asked "Well she works here"

"Cool where she is?" I asked. I had been looking forward to seeing her again.

"She should be coming out now." He said pointing at the stage. True enough she walked out of the curtains, wearing a spaghetti strap forest green dress that came to her knees.

Her hair was straight unlike the last time I had seen her, when it had been in ringlets. She also wore sling back peep toe heels. She took a pose in the middle of the stage and a new song began to play.

"This is her last song" I heard Jake say. I looked at the guys and had to hit Derek and Noah because they had that look in their eyes. As I was about to yell at them Fi began to sing.

I had never heard a voice like hers ever. It was like how I imagined angels singing to be, mixed in with siren and fairy. In other words perfect.

Pop, pop! Pop, pop!

I hate to say it but they play this damn song in every club  
But it's me so I'll show love  
But it's me so show me love

When I walk into the room people stop and stare  
It's like nobody else is there  
You know it's me not you  
Who said anything about you

Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard  
And I get what I want, my name is my credit card  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular..

Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!

Most guys I dated got intimidated  
So now I date up  
If you know what it means so they shut up  
If you know what it means so just shut up

'Cause I don't wanna give half away  
On the date we don't make up  
If you know what I mean when we wake up  
If you know what I mean when we break up

Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard  
And I get what I want, my name is my credit card  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular..

Pop, pop, popular!

You always wanna be around me  
So you know what it's like  
When the world is at your feet  
And you're VIP tonight  
You've either you got it or you don't  
And I'm sorry you won't  
Get there by using me  
Just go & do your own thing

Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard  
And I get what I want, my name is my credit card  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular

Pop, pop, popular!

Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard  
And I get what I want, my name is my credit card  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular

Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!  
Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!

Pop, pop, popular!

The song ended to applause and she jumped of the stage and walked towards us.

Felicity P.O.V

I had just finished my last song for the time being and was walking towards Jake when I saw them. The kids from the dragon council. What were they doing here? I stopped at the table.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Well we had dropped in to see you"- Sophie started.

At that moment Jakes phone rang. He picked it up and looked at me "Dragon business" I nodded.

"Sorry guys this is gonna have to wait. There's an emergency in Central park we got to go."

"Do you mind if we tag along and watch possibly help."

"Alright, just stay out of our way."

I grabbed Jakes hand and yelled at Em to cover for me. We all ran to the back of an alley and dragoned up. Within seconds there were 8 dragons in the alley. I noticed that Jake was the biggest out of all of us.

I flew in the direction of Central park. When I arrived I saw the huntsclan attempting to trap the unicorn herd. I snarled and pulled myself into a dive. One of the hunts freaks pointed at us and they turned towards us.

We must have looked pretty fierce, flying together. I landed and began to circle with one of the huntsclan. She looked about my age but all I could see of her was a long blond braid.

"Prepare to die dragon" She said.

Where do I know you from? a tiny part of my brain wondered "Sorry I'm not in the mood"

She snarled and lunged at me I knocked her away with my claws. I tried to grab her with my tail and missed. She jumped in a high kick aiming at my head and I caught her between two of my claws.

"Sorry honey, but I think its way past your bedtime." I said and with that I breathed knock out gas at her. She fell to the ground snoring like a pig.

I looked to see how everybody else was doing Sophie, Will, And Quinn were tying up 4 huntsboys with a bit of rope they had found. Most of the huntsclan had run away.

Only huntsman remained along with the girl I had knocked out. Jake was fighting the huntsman but when he saw how outnumbered he was he yelled "I will be back!" grabbed the girl and ran into the forest.

I walked over to the dark green and purple dragon that was Sophie and we began to chat.

"So who's who?" I asked

"Well the dark blue one is Derek, the orange one is Will, the black one is Dmitri, and the lighter green one is Quinn."

"I don't know how you keep all this straight."

"I spent a lot of my child hood playing with these guys so I never really had a problem."

Then it hit me. I knew who the Huntsgirl was. Rose.

**AN: in case you were wondering in this fic the huntsclan has not been destroyed yet. Jake also hasn't told Felicity about the Rose/Thorn thing because he dosnt know. It's my fic so it goes by my rules.**


	13. Chapter 13 The Real Reason

Disclaimer: Don't own if I did well I wouldn't be writing here now would I?

**AN:Thank you all my amazing reviwers. Im sad to say the story is coming close to ending but fear not! I have a trick up my sleeve...**

~ The Real Reason~

Felicity P.O.V

We were all gathered in the kitchen of my apartment. I walked over to the 7 people sitting on my couch.

"What was it you came here for anyways?" I asked

"Well we came to personally invite you to a dinner party at The Cliffside." Sophie said

I looked at her for a minute. They came all this way just to invite us to a party?

"When is it?"

"Well it's on the 16th at 7:00."

"Sounds good. We would be delighted to come. What sort of dress code?"

"Wonderful. It's a black tie occasion."

I looked at Jake "Do you even own a tie?" I asked stifling a giggle.

"Well you see…. Ermmm….Uhhhh"

"So you don't?"

"Yep"

I turned back to Sophie "Thank you so much for the invite. I can't wait."

"Well I'm sorry to say we must be going" She said getting up.

"Thanks for coming all this way just to invite us."

"You're welcome. You have a lovely home." She said walking to the window.

"Umm what exactly are you doing?"

"We need to fly and this is a good way to get up in the air."

"Oh right"

With that they alone by one jumped out the window only to rise up in the night sky as dragons. I turned to Jake.

"Well I hope you don't have plans for Tuesday night"I said grinning

"Fi that's the night of the full moon are you sure you can make it?" he asked questioningly.

"I know I can." I replied. I felt that something was wrong. Call it a gut feeling. But whatever it was I was going to be ready.

**Somewhere really really far away…**

"I destroyed them! This is impossible! I spent years tracking them down, and stealing their power. How did this one survive?"

"I do not know master."

"No matter. Soon I will destroy her and that no good mate of hers."

A figure peeled out of the shadows and said "I believe we may be able to help each other."

"Huntsgirl? What are you doing here?"

"I came to help you in your quest to destroy the girl."

"I'm listening."

"My only condition is you spare the American dragon. That two faced little chit stole him away. I believe that we can help each other Council member.

Here is what we shall do…"

**AN: Okay ****just to clarify Rose knows Jake is the American Dragon. Hope I didn't confuse you too much. Sorry about the shortness of the chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14 The Beginning of Forever

**Hey readers! Sorry I have taken so long to upload, But I have been so busy. Sick, sports, sleeping, having movie fests. Well if ya like then please review. Reviews always make me happy. Well it looks like this is the end of the line. Almost.**

~The Beginning of Forever~

Felicity P.O.V

Okay. Tonight was the night. Tonight me and Jake were going to the fancy dinner party for dragons. I was pretty proud of myself.

By sheer will I would refuse the change and keep eating food. Yum the thought of food makes me hungry.

I walked out the door of my flat and locked the door.

I walked to a dark alley and made sure no one was around.

I muttered my spell and flew to Jakes house. I took a breath and rang the doorbell. It opened seconds later to reveal Hailey's curious face.

"Hey Hailey, is Jake ready?"

"Are you positive Jake doesn't pay you to date him? Your way to pretty for a dork like Jake."

I laughed "Well he's my dork And yes I'm positive he doesn't pay me to date him."

"Well if your sure…."

"Hailey why didn't you tell me Fi was here?" Came a yell from the direction of the stairs.

I looked up from Hailey to see Jake tied up with a tie**(AN: That is fun to say. Tied with a tie)** I walked into the living room to help him.

"Hey" I said looking at his knotted, struggling figure.

"Hey love, do you think you could help me with this deathtrap?" He wheezed.

"Sure. How on earth did you get this so knotted?" I asked tugging gently on a knot looped around his arm and neck.

"I don't know!" he wailed "Spud made it look so easy."

I loosened another portion then pulled with all my might. The troublesome tie came of in my hands. "Why don't you ditch the tie? I can't tie one of these things either." I said.

"Right. That sounds good." He took a step back and looked at me. "You look great."

I had my hair pilled in a loose bun with curls tumbling out and a light blue, light, airy chiffon dress. I absolutely loved it.

Loved how it swirled around my knees, its color, everything.

"Thanks" I said.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep" I replied.

"Good we need to leave before mom"-

"Jacob Long were you trying to leave without a single picture?" Screeched Jakes mom.

"Does that" He finished. "Mom we have to go were gonna be late." He said dragging me out the door.

"Hurry up before she catch's us" Jake whispered "Dragon Up!"

I said my spell and we took off towards the subway. We got their in record timing and practically ran towards the magic elevator.

After screeching to a stop and holding on for out dear lives we were their.

"Ya know I didn't think Draco Island had any restaurants" I said to Jake as we walked towards the restaurant.

He frowned "I didn't know there was one either."

"Ah well this will be fun."

He leaned over and placed a light kiss on my forehead "You are brave."

"Why?"

"For coming even though you could transform in the middle of dinner and scare everyone half to death."

I smiled uneasily "Thanks."

If I did transform their might be a problem. I wasn't telling him the whole truth.

Over the time we had been together every time the full moon came around it got a little harder.

I had to resist the urge to jump him very full moon. I blamed hormones and my race. Why me. I don't know how much longer I could hold out.

"_Just get it over with."_

"_Oh no not you again."_

"_Ha ha very funny. I'm serious though. It's only going to get worse and seriously I hardly think he will object. It's not like your ugly."_

"_Why do I have to have such an annoying conscience?"_

"_He he I'm only the thoughts you think that you desire more than anything. So stick that in your juicebox and suck it."  
" Ah kill me now."_

"_Nope."_

"_I refuse to sit here and take your crap. I'm outta here."_

I looked around and noticed we were already there. That was fast.

We checked in and a waiter led us to a room with like, a million people. (I'm exaggerating it was more like 40)

I saw Sophie and the others waving at us. Then something caught my eye in the background. It couldn't be. It was.

I ran at the stage full force knocking people over and running them over. I leapt into an unsuspecting girls arms.

"RUBY!" I screamed.

"FELICITY!" She yelled back looking at me. It was at that moment I realized that the room had gone quiet and everyone was staring at us.

Jake P.O.V

One minute she's here the next she's gone sprinting towards the stage.

Fi jumped into a girl with extremely red hairs arms screaming. Sophie looked at me questioningly. I shrugged. I didn't have that slightest idea

what was going on. Fi then began to drag the girl over to me.

The innocent bystanders hurried to make a path for her, as to not get trampled. She stopped in front of me with a happy smile.

"Jake this is Ruby, Sapphires sister."

"Nice to meet you" I said turning to her. Well she definitely lived up to her name. She was dressed in red from head to toe.

"Oh girl you bagged yourself a good one. He is mighty fine" She said looking me up and down.

"Thanks" Fi beamed.

"Hey you! Ya you! The girl that ran over me! Do you have something to say?"

Came an angry sounding voice that I would know anywhere.

We all turned around to see Fred Nerk glaring at Fi. His eyes widened probably taking in the sight that was Fi. His expression changed to a smirk.

"How about you give me a kiss to make it better?"

I growled getting ready to smash him to a pulp. Then I felt a hand on my arm.

"Jake don't. Let me handle this." Fi said. I nodded.

She walked over to Fred Nerk in an antagonizing fashion. She was getting awfully close to him. She stopped an inch from his face.

"Sure you want this?" She purred.

He swallowed and nodded. "Why don't you ditch that dork for a real man?" He asked. That's it he was gonna get it.

"Alright. Just remember you asked for it" Fi whispered in his ear. Bam! I didn't even see Fi move but the next thing I knew Fred was on the floor 7 feet from where he started with blood dripping from his mouth. He looked to be out cold. Fi turned around and walked back to me. I smirked at her and pulled her into my arms.

I pulled her into a kiss slowly moving down to her neck. Once I found a suitable place I nipped her cutting her skin. "Mine" I growled.

"Yours" She gasped back.

"Hey not to put a damper on your lovey dovey moment but Councilor Chang is headed this way and she does not look happy." Sophie said.

Me and Fi looked up from each other to see Councilor Chang glaring at Fi.

"Felicity Richards come with me." She said with a malicious glint in her eyes.

"But he started it" She protested.

"Now"

"Fine" She pulled out of my embrace and followed Councilor Chang outside. The whole room seemed to break out of its stupor and the whispers started. I began to talk to Sophie about how that jerk Fred Nerk should be punished when I heard a scream. Not just any scream Fi's scream. I ran outside looking around wildly to see Councilor Chang holding Fi over the cliff by her neck.

"Fi!" I yelled running towards her.

"Another step and the girl dies." Chang cackled.

"Let her go" I said. She couldn't drop Fi. She couldn't.

"Well if you insist" She said cackling as she released Fi from her grip. I ran to the edge of the cliff. I reached out to her. Her hand missed mine by centimeters. And she fell. Fi. My love. My Mate. My all. I heard a splash and let the liquid rage in my veins run free. I turned to Chang only to see Huntsgirl next to her.

"It was for the best" Huntsgirl said.

I looked up at the sky and roared my fury to the moon. I began to advance towards the pair. I felt the familiar heat wash over me and I was a dragon. Perfect. Now I could rip them both to shreds.

"Jake stop! Look!" Screamed Sophie's voice. I growled and looked at her tears pouring from my eyes.

The entire restaurant seemed to be outside. I looked where she was pointing hoping she would let me continue with the impending deaths of Chang and Huntsgirl.

I could make out a white light rising from the cliff. "No it cant be!" Chang yelled. Then the light rose above the cliff and took the form of a girl. A gi

rl that could only be one person. Fi. Her hair beat around her by some invisible force. Her eyes glowed white and her dress had been replaced by another one that was white and really long. She opened her mouth and began to speak.

"You think I can be killed that easily? Ha!" She boomed throwing a ball of white light at Chang and Huntsgirl. Huntsgirl jumped aside but Chang wasn't so lucky.

"You" another ball of light hit Chang

"Are" Another hit.

"Gonna" Another one Chang was crawling by now.

"Die" Fi had reached above her head and the white light began to form a very sharp looking sword. A blood chilling roar echoed of the cliffs and it was over.

"Don't think I forgot about you, Rose!" She screamed at Huntsgirl. No. What? Rose was Huntsgirl? That was a bit of a shocker. Fi began to float walk towards her.

"You tormented me and tried to humiliate me all because of your jealousy." She roared standing over a shaking Rose.

"You disgust me. Your not worth the effort it would take to kill you." She said wrinkling up her mouth in disgust. She cupped her hands near her mouth and blew what looked like glowing snowflakes at her.

Rose slumped to the ground. Fi began to sink to the ground and roared with the power of 100 dragons. Then she too fell to the ground. I detransformed and ran to her, scooping her up in my arms.

"Fi?" I whispered.

She weakly opened her eyes "What happened? Am I in heaven?"

"No you're not. Your alive. Don't you ever scare me like that again." I whispered holding her close.

"Alright" She whispered back "Jake look the moon, it's tinged red. It looks like its bleeding."

I looked at where she pointed. It was red. I stood up with her in my arms slowly and turned around. The whole restaurant erupted in cheers.

"Are you still hungry?" I asked

"Hungry enough to eat a bear."

"Alright" I said smiling

"Jake?"

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me forever?"

"Yes Fi, Forever."

**Whooo! I finished! Well I have good new too. I'm making a sequel and its gonna be a crossover with harry potter. Thank you all my loyal reviewers who read the whole story and helped me. Well this is goodbye for now.**

**Lost Firefly **


End file.
